User talk:Horton11
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the World Football Championship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Happy65 (Talk) 19:47, February 9, 2013 Welcome Welcome to WNFA! You are currently in the ranks: Member, Representative, CEO 19:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you allow Happy to make the Harvian Islands the winners of WFC 1976? Also, he protected that page to sysop-level, as well as World Football Championship. 77topaz (talk) 00:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I think Happy fixed that now. And anyway, Harvian Islands didn't become independent until 2010. HORTON11: • 16:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) i changed that. 16:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Final Who is gonna whin the final? Wabba The I (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to play it on my video game this weekend and see. HORTON11: • 18:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) What? How? And you gonna play with Grijzestad or Skeend? Wabba The I (talk) 18:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC) FIFA soccer, and I'm going to let the computer play to be fairer. HORTON11: • 19:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You created both teams? Wabba The I (talk) 09:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) How should we determine which country will host WFC 2014? 77topaz (talk) 04:54, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Well we could host a bidding process, like for the IWO games. HORTON11: • 05:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) But, realistically, there'd be non-wikinations bidding as well. 77topaz (talk) 02:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we could hold the tournament in another nation too, providing it has the facilities. HORTON11: • 05:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Can you look at this and tell me what you think? 77topaz (talk) 03:38, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You might want to look at this. 77topaz (talk) 21:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Hm, Poland came very close to qualifying for the FIFA World Cup in 2014, I believe, so it might probably be better to use a different nation. What sort of system would you propose for a potential qualifier round? 77topaz (talk) 20:09, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We could go with Slovakia, they'd be my alternative instead. Perhaps a Fifa-style qualifier with eight groups of four. We spread out wikinations among the groups so they have a better chance at qualifing.HORTON11: • 20:23, October 12, 2013 (UTC) How would we decide on all the different teams? Also, it'd probably be a good idea to update the table on the WFC page, a lot of the winners etc. are still from the old Micronations results. 77topaz (talk) 20:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) We should just look at which teams are not qualifying for Brazil and go from there. HORTON11: • 20:50, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you've outlined a few nations already on my talk page, I guess the WFC-successful nations like Singapore and Cape Verde should also definetely be included in the qualifiers. 77topaz (talk) 20:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) : Cape Verde fielded an ineligible player and was disqualified by FIFA, so we should keep them out for now. But, Singapore for Asia would be good. (Horton11) : They weren't disqualified, just deducted 3 points. Quite a lot of other CAF teams were deducted points too, and Cape Verde are the defending champions. 77topaz (talk) 21:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, then we can add them, just as long as they're not going to Brazil. HORTON11: • 21:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :: No, Tunisia topped their group unless Cape Verde win their appeal, in which case they qualify for the next round. 77topaz (talk) 21:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Well let's use another team for now then. HORTON11: • 21:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: The next round would be held in a few days, so I guess they wouldn't be able to qualify for that, unless something unusual happens. What other team would you suggest, then? 77topaz (talk) 21:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, I'm thinking of making the next matchday for WFC 2014 qualification either roughly 28-29 October or 5-6 November. Which do you think would be better? 77topaz (talk) 22:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : I'd go with early November. HORTON11: • 19:07, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you approve of Happy changing a team in the qualification? 77topaz (talk) 00:45, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Well I didn't mind that too much, I like having more wikinations, but it was more the result change. But, seeing as this is the toughest qualifying group and Kemburg (happy's country) has bad luck playing Libertas internationally (it's somewhere in the national team page) then Libertas should win their head to head match to make it more interesting. HORTON11: • 14:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm, maybe you should've added Harvia instead of Kemburg, it's a larger-scale and better-known wikination. 77topaz (talk) 02:43, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Even though Kemburg is new, it's football is already well advanced. We have good clubs/national team, an active league and players. Plus, on a realistic sense: South Pacific countries have very little in terms of club football and to travel from Europe there and back midweek to then have to play the league on the weekend would not be too practical. HORTON11: • 14:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Horton, did you see this? 77topaz (talk) 21:09, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, I don't think we agreed to a host for WFC 2014 yet? Maybe we could even set up an IC or OOC vote? 77topaz (talk) 23:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) We should/could. HORTON11: • 15:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Also, Horton, there's a chance I'll not have access to a computer on the 10th, so most likely I'll upload the WFC results on the 9th. Is that okay with you? 77topaz (talk) 01:10, December 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem. HORTON11: • 16:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I checked and I think the 10th of December shouldn't be a problem. 77topaz (talk) 21:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Though, I might still upload some of the results on the 9th because of time constraints. 77topaz (talk) 23:17, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Argh, looks like things have changed again and I will have to upload them today. 77topaz (talk) 06:25, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 15:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, did you see my messages here? And, Happy has been messing with the main qualifiers page again, changing results/schedules to be in Kemburg's favour, and now he's locked the page from editing, presumably to stop me from undoing his edits since both you and Happy have sysop powers. 77topaz (talk) 22:06, January 6, 2014 (UTC) When do you think we should hold the next matchday in WFC 2014 qualification? 77topaz (talk) 21:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC) This week perhaps? HORTON11: • 21:11, February 1, 2014 (UTC) When do you think we should hold the March matchday in WFC qualification? 77topaz (talk) 19:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC) This Tuesday and Wednesday. HORTON11: • 17:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Horton, I think you made an error with the WFC 2014 qualifiers. In Group G, Malta and Vanuatu are tied on points and both have a goal difference of -1, but Vanuatu scored 12 goals and Malta only 10. Therefore, Vanuatu should have qualified to WFC 2014 as the second-place team from the group, not Malta. 77topaz (talk) 01:17, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Ah, let me see then. 12:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Horton, Wabba has mass-edited a lot of the WFC and Leaders League results, including old ones, replacing all references to Libertas with simply "TBD". What do you think about that? 77topaz (talk) 05:22, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree, but what can we do? He already removed any mention of WFC partifcipation or Leaders League for that matter. Suggestions? 13:56, May 26, 2014 (UTC) As Libertan leader I don't want Libertas participating in this project. Sorry. Wabba The I (talk) 15:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Well from now on Libertan can refuse to participate, but don't remove all those previous results and participation. It causes a lot of problems. 15:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry but I don't want it. Libertas is participating in FIFA tournaments!!!!!! Wabba The I (talk) 17:33, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Libertas could perfectly well participate. The qualification for the WFC tournament is after FIFA qualification is over, and liek you said before, you could send a Libertas B team. Plus Libertas can't going to to go the World Cup while it has a chance at even the finals of the WFC tournament. 19:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) No! Wabba The I (talk) 19:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you cxan accomodate both tournaments (plus it's in the past so you don't have to continue in WNFA qualifiers and matches. And why don't you at least let the clubs continue to play in the Leaders League? 19:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't want!!!!!!!!!! Wabba The I (talk) 20:07, May 26, 2014 (UTC) 2016 Where do you think WFC 2016 should be hosted? Do you have any ideas? 77topaz (talk) 04:43, June 18, 2014 (UTC) We'll need to start a bid process for it. Happy suggested Kemburg-Libertas before, but Libertas ain't gonna work anymore. We're also gonna have to find replacements for Libertas in other editions. 13:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) One possibility is that the tournament could be co-hosted by several Pacific nations, similarly to how WFC 2002 was co-hosted by several Caribbean ones. 77topaz (talk) 20:34, June 18, 2014 (UTC) It would be better to go with just one host nation, perhaps in the Americas? I was thinking maybe Lovia or Prasia could be hosts. 14:11, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be good to have a venue which would allow some more Pacific nations to participate, as I feel they've been somewhat underrepresented in WFCs. 77topaz (talk) 01:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes, we can allow Pacific ations to participate, we usually do. 13:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I mean, at the WFCs where are the groups are listed, there is only an average of one Pacific team per tournament, with no more than two at any edition - only one Pacific/OFC team, Vanuatu, participated in the qualifiers for WFC 2014. The Pacific/OFC, as a developing region for football and an area of micronations, would fall well within the scope of the WFC, which was originally named the Micronations World Cup, after all. Also, at WFC 2002, which was hosted by several Caribbean nations, a lot more Caribbean teams participated than usual. I was suggesting something similar, but then based in the Pacific. 77topaz (talk) 04:30, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Also, here is a sort of proposal/clarification, with regards to that. 77topaz (talk) 04:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I get that, but I would prefer to have a single host nation that is more accessible than the Pacific. We can include a few more Pacific nations in qualification, but the number you put in your proposal is too much. I would prefer a wikination host this edition, or at least in the Americas. 12:58, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I've made another version of the WFC 2016 teams, using Prasia as hosts. 77topaz (talk) 06:44, October 19, 2014 (UTC) There seems to be too much spots given to Oceanian teams. More Concacaf and African teams should be present to balance it out. 15:32, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I did redistribute the spots a bit from the first proposal (the one from June), with eight OFC teams in this version instead of ten and five CONCACAF teams in this version instead of three. I'd decided to give eight slots for OFC because they usually only have one or two teams participating, despite most of their members being micronations and thus quite applicable for the WFC. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 19:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC) 2 or 3 would be good for OFC but eight is way too much. 20:04, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Another version. 77topaz (talk) 04:59, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Africa and UEFA should have more; we should probably have it even between Africa, Asia, Europe and the Americas. Now for the wikinations, there are a few more that should be some other key wikinations, especially Traspes. For the moment I don't know that Corneva is developed enough to include it. I left Corneva and Juliana in there as possibilities, since they're not very developed yet but the qualification won't be held until next year. But, yeah, I forgot about Traspes, I'll fit that in. 77topaz (talk) 19:15, October 20, 2014 (UTC) There are a few changes I'd make to that proposal, such as including Insel Islands and Mäöres as well as balancing out the non-wikination confederations in number. 20:42, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Here's a fourth version of the proposal. 77topaz (talk) 04:47, November 1, 2014 (UTC) There's still too much of a bias towards OFC teams over those from the Americas and Africa. 13:45, November 1, 2014 (UTC) The non-wikination confederations are quite even, aren't they? All of them have between four and six slots. OFC has less slots than CONCACAF, the same amount of slots as AFC and only one more slot than UEFA or CAF. 77topaz (talk) 22:43, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Also, Horton, did you see my message here? 77topaz (talk) 22:44, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I had just seen your first proposal. The last one is better. 13:16, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that's good. 77topaz (talk) 19:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Horton, did you see what I wrote here? 77topaz (talk) 08:30, November 3, 2014 (UTC) WFC 2016 qualification I think the WFC 2016 qualification should have started by now, so I'll make a proposal for the qualifying groups. Note that this proposal is based on Juliana as hosts. *Group A **Brunant **Fiji **Libertas if they decide to participate, or Swaziland or another team **Barbados *Group B **Kemburg **Panama **Burundi **Cettatie *Group C **Southern Arc Islands **Guam **Tuvalu **Andorra *Group D **Traspes **Suriname **San Marino **Insel (or Mäöres) *Group E **Patriam **Macedonia **Oman **Chad *Group F **Phaluhm Phoueck **Cape Verde **Antigua and Barbuda **Nepal *Group G **Vietnam Prasia/Pintona **American Samoa **Lithuania **Comoros *Group H **Lovia **Solomon Islands Strasland perhaps? **Turkmenistan **Dominica 77topaz (talk) 00:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Seems good, but I would like to see a few more wikinations/at least one per group. I'd propose the above changes. And what about allowing a more colorful wikination in participating, like Burenia or Tagog? 15:26, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :@Wikinations: OK. :@Hosts: Do you agree with Juliana as hosts, or do you want another host? :@Colorful: Burenia and Tagog don't have organised national teams. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Juliana is fine; we'll just need to work on stadiums and such there. ::Tagog's page is only a one-liner, so maybe not then. We could still suggest to them if they'd be interested (which would require the work by them). 15:23, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Here's the proposal incorporating your suggestions: *Group A **Brunant **Fiji **Burundi **Barbados *Group B **Kemburg **Panama **Solomon Islands **Cettatie *Group C **Southern Arc Islands **Guam **Tuvalu **Andorra *Group D **Traspes **Suriname **San Marino **Insel *Group E **Patriam **Macedonia **Oman **Chad *Group F **Phaluhm Phoueck **Cape Verde **Antigua and Barbuda **Nepal *Group G **Granovia (provisional, or Prasia) **American Samoa **Lithuania **Comoros *Group H **Lovia **Strasland **Turkmenistan **Dominica 77topaz (talk) 23:57, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Continental federations What do you think of the Continental federations now? Niels20020 (Talk) 18:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I think the WNFA would probably be too small to have continental federations as well, wouldn't it? 77topaz (talk) 21:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Your work is nice, but we don't really have the number for confederations apart from maybe Europe. 14:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Could me maybe do only a European confederation for now and the others maybe later if there are more countries in that continent? Niels20020 (Talk) 17:24, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Possibly. 17:27, December 1, 2015 (UTC) 2015-16 WNFA Leaders League Wabba and I worked on the results for the 2015-16 WNFA Leaders League at this page. Can that page be moved to the mainspace? 77topaz (talk) 02:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeah should be good. horton11 10:16, April 18, 2017 (UTC) WFC 2016 For WFC 2016, do you think I should continue to work on the proposal for the qualification we previously discussed, or should we use Wabba's Wabba's alternate proposal? There's a couple of things I don't like about Wabba's proposal, such as the fact it requires very inactive wikinations like Adlibita to participate. 77topaz (talk) 09:52, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps a mix of both? horton11 07:29, June 25, 2017 (UTC) How would that work, then? 77topaz (talk) 20:18, June 25, 2017 (UTC)